The Snake and the Rabbit
by SleepyCallaLily
Summary: (Soulmate AU!) Hinata has spent all her life wondering who her soul mate is, never being able to find him in the village. One day, whenever she was sent on a mission to capture Orochimaru, she getd the biggest shock of her life. (OroHina, Orochimaru x Hinata)
1. Prologue

Authors Note: I was bored one day so this idea popped up into my head. There will be tons of different, weird ships. XD Hope you enjoy, and sorry for the OOC-ness! Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll try my hardest to make longer ones.

Warning: Crack ships, minor cursing, and minor violence. (It's Naruto, of course it has violence. XD)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. If I did, things would be very different.

Summary: (Soulmate AU!) Hinata has spent all her life wondering who her soul mate is, never being able to find him in the village. One day, whenever she was sent on a mission to capture Orochimaru, she getd the biggest shock of her life.

(OroHina, Orochimaru x Hinata)

Prologue

"The girl looked at the snake mark that wrapped around her arm, and back to her mother. "Mama, my soul mark is a snake. People hate snakes. Does that mean that people hate my soul mate? Is my snake a bad person?"

The mother looked down at her child with a smile. "Just because your soul mate is a snake, doesn't mean they're bad. Not all snakes are bad, just misunderstood. People fear their venom and their strength. Your snake is probably lonely and distrustful because of that." The girl's mother winks. "You're so cute you'll catch their attention right away, like a little bunny. You'll need to be a kind and friendly little bunny to earn your snake's love and trust."

The girl gives her mother a bright smile. "Alright! I'll make sure to be nice and fair to everyone for my snake!!!"

The mother giggles at her child's words. "Good. Your snake is lucky to have such a cute, kind girl! I'm fact you're so cute your snake my just try to eat you up, little bunny!!!" The mother tickles her child with a grin, causing the girls to both burst into fits of laughter.

In the past...

The boy often looked at his soul mark, a rabbit with dark blue fur, and wondered if he would ever find his own soul mate. He knew that his cute rabbit wasn't in the village right now, so they were either in a different village or not born yet. He also knew that many people never even found their soul mates. He gave a sad sigh and thought, "Is it too much to ask for my little rabbit to be nearby? I don't want to be here alone..."

The boy wished and wished every year, but never found his rabbit. The boy decided, "If fate decides to mock me, then I will mock it right back I need no soul mate, I'm strong on my own." The boy grew vengeful and struck at everyone that tried to get close to him. Although he would claim he needed no one, at heart he was still a lonely little snake, waiting for his cute little rabbit to appear...


	2. Chapter One

**Authors Note:** Another short chapter. Sorry!!! I'll try my hardest to make them longer! I just want to thank those few reviewers for reviewing, favoriting, and following my story!!! You have no idea how happy that made me! Anyway, if any of you would like to suggest any weird and random pairings, please do! I'll consider using them.~

 **Warning:** Crack ships, minor cursing (maybe), spoilers, and minor violence. (It's Naruto, of course it has violence. XD)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, it probably wouldn't be finished yet because of my procrastination.

 **Summary:** (Soulmate AU!) Hinata has spent all her life wondering who her soul mate is, never being able to find him in the village. One day, whenever she was sent on a mission to capture Orochimaru, she getd the biggest shock of her life.

(OroHina, Orochimaru x Hinata)

~~~~~~~~~~

 _One:_

 _Once a soul mate touches the other skin-to-skin for the first time, they both feel a shock of an indescribable feeling. The shock causes them to both lose sight of whatever's happening around them, their guard dropping as they feel a "relaxed safeness" from their soul meeting it's other half..._

~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One

3rd P.O.V

"Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame! I'm offering you three an S class mission," Tsunade began as the three people entered the room. "If you three choose to accept, you will join Jiraiya and I on a mission to capture Orochimaru." Hinata let out a small gasp at the infamous name..

Jiraiya moves from where he was leaning back on a wall to stand besides Tsunade's desk, facing the three young ninja. "We're worried that he's planning something, since he's been pretty silent. My information network hasn't heard even the tiniest thing. With this silence, we figured it's about time to stop our old buddy," He spoke the words with a grin, but only an idiot wouldn't see the sadness in his eyes. "And maybe we'll even find that Sasuke fella of yours.

"U-um, Ho-Hokage-sama..." Hinata figitted with her fingers, speaking nervously. "Would-wouldn't it be better for-for you to get Neji in-instead of me? He-he's better at the byakugan..."

Tsunade smiles softly at Hinata. "You're much stronger than you think, Hinata. I chose you because I'm positive you'd be perfect for this mission."

"Yeah!" Sakura exclaimed, pumping up her fist with a grin directed at Hinata. "You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for!!!" Shino nods in agreement, being the silent guy he is.

Hinata blushes from all the compliments, steam coming from her head. "U-umm... Tha-thank you, everyone..."

"So," Tsunade gets serious once more. "Do you three accept this mission? It will be dangerous."

The three ninja nod in unison, Sakura with a grin, and Hinata with a small nervous smile of her own.

 _Time skiiiiiiip_

The group was hiding in various places along and ahead of the path Orochimaru and Kabuto were currently walking on. Hinata was watching with her byakugan, and going over her part of the plan. Once Jiraiya and Tsunade confront Orochimaru, Sakura and Shino would separate and attack Kabuto while she would attempt to sneak up on Orochimaru and hit some of his chakra points.

'Part one, complete...' Hinata thought as Tsunade and Jiraiya confronted Orochimaru, Tsunade in front of him and Kabuto and Jiraiya in that back. 'Part two...' Sakura and Shino has just separated Kabuto from Orochimaru, fighting him. 'M-My turn!' Hinata silently jumped out from her spot going to attack Orochimaru's side with her gentle fist.

Orochimaru turned and spoke, catching Hinata's hand, "Fufufu, good try, dear, but-" When his hand touched hers, his words froze and his eyes widened. Hinata's widened as well as she felt a shock (not a painful one) go through her body.

"H-huh?" Hinata's shoulders relaxed from their tense position, stand still in her spot with her head spinning. "Y-y-you're..." Orochimaru was shocked into silence.

While the two were frozen there staring at each other, Tsunade punched Orochimaru while his guard down, knocking him out and surprising Hinata out of her frozen state. Kabuto was knocked out further away, carried on Sakura's shoulder like a potato sack.

Tsunade turned to look at the shaking Hinata, while Jiraiya bound up Orochimaru, her temper rising. "Why'd you just stand there? What was so important that causes you to stop fighting?! Huh?! You could've died!"

Hinata's eyes watered with unshed tears, as she realized what happened. She spoke in a whisper for fear she'd start outright sobbing. "He's..." Her words were just barely loud enough for Tsunade, and Shino who had put his hand on Hinata's should to see what was wrong. "My soul mate..." When she admitted those words and saw Tsunade's shocked face, she finally let her tears fall, covering her face with her hands and letting out quiet sobs. "W-what do I-I do??"

~~~~~~~~~~

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
